UMA existence
by Cael05
Summary: "You! Stop hitting on my beloved Celty!"  "I won't allow such a perverted doctor like you to stay with Celty! She's a very precious existence here on Earth!"  Gokudera's in awe. Celty's got an admirer. Shinra's jealous. slight fluff.


Disclaimer: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn and Durarara! belong to the wonderful Amano Akira-sensei and Ryogho Narita-sensei. The author does not gain anything in writing this fanfiction, well, except having fun screwing with the characters. (^Δ^)v

**UMA Existence **

It all began when a certain dullahan accidentally revealed her 'unnatural' existence to the patient of one underground doctor in Ikebukuro. The doctor was tending to his patient when his woman companion entered the clinic room. Since the clinic room was practically in their apartment and the dullahan thought the doctor was doing some experiment alone; she entered the quarters exposing her non-existent head to the patient.

The man, however, did not fear the creature and gawked at the woman in fascination and awe. He pointed at the woman who was at a loss of the whole situation they were in. The underground doctor just stood there watching and preparing for his patient's next move.

"You're- you're a dullahan!", the patient exclaimed excitedly. "I've finally encountered an UMA!"

He hastily went beside the UMA and looked at the woman with longing eyes. The dullahan, somewhat unnerved by the man staring at her dreamily produced her PDA and typed her thoughts quickly.

[Is there any problem?]

"No- nothing!", the man denied. He was intently looking at the woman much to the underground doctor's irritation. Then, the patient spoke again:

"Is it okay if we ahh... can... talk?"

[uhh... sure...]

In the dullahan's confusion and the doctor's astonishment, the silver-haired, green-eyed mafioso, who had several wounds in his body, jumped and ran around the clinic room as if he never actually needed medical aid from the doctor.

Both sweat-dropped when the mafioso collapsed; probably feeling his injuries again.

* * *

><p>The white-coat wearing doctor tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the conversation between his love and his patient to end.<p>

- Don't lose you cool Shinra. He's a very, very important patient. He's even a bigger figure than the boss of Awakusu-kai!

- And he's paying us in euros! Euros! Just wait a little bit longer. After this, I can treat Celty to anything she wants.

-Ah Celty...

The doctor snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone growling at him.

He saw the Vongola storm guardian eyeing him as if he had done a very serious crime. He gulped when he felt the killer intent oozing from the man.

"You- You don't deserve Celty-san."

"Hu-huh?"

"Like I said, she's not supposed to be here. I don't know how you did it but you must have brainwashed her into staying here with you." He turned to the dullahan; his eyes softening at the sight of the 'poor and constrained' UMA.

"Don't worry Celty-san. I'm getting you out of here! We're going away from that despicable, disgusting, perverted laboratory gown-wearing doctor. Tenth will definitely welcome you to the Family!"

If the dullahan had a head, her eyes would be bulging at what the mafioso had said. Since she had none, her anxiety was expressed in her fidgeting instead.

-Why is Gokudera-kun angry with Shinra? It looks like he's misunderstanding something.

She was surprised when the mafioso put his hands on the dullahan's shoulders.

Shinra looked at the scene incredulously; his heart filled with jealousy.

-Wait... Wait... What?

"You! Stop hitting on my beloved Celty!"

"I won't allow such a perverted doctor like you to stay with Celty! She's a very precious existence here on Earth!"

The silver-haired mafioso had pulled out some dynamites while the underground doctor was pointing his scalpel at his 'previous' patient. They were eyeing each other dangerously; ready to attack at any moment.

Celty was seriously confused; totally, utterly confused.

She really liked Gokudera; he was very kind to her all throughout their conversation. He was also very knowledgeable; he knew facts about her kind she didn't even know -or had forgotten. When she told him about her lost head, he was sincerely worried and promised her that he would help in finding it. She told him that she was not interested anymore and was content with her current life in Ikebukuro.

He became furious at Shinra but she didn't know the reason.

And Shinra. She grew to love the man no matter how weird he was. He had done so much for her and had accepted her for what she is. She was satisfied with her life with Shinra and even if Gokudera wanted to help her, she must absolutely make the silver-haired man understand that she doesn't want to part with her love.

She stepped between the two and typed in her PDA.

[There's no need for the two of you to fight!]

She turned to Shinra and shoved her PDA for the doctor to read her new message.

[Don't be rude to our guest.]

"But Celty, he- he..." he was stopped with a knock on his head.

Celty handed the PDA to Gokudera after typing another message.

[Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry but I won't leave Shinra. He didn't brainwash me or anything, I chose to stay with him.]

"But, what about your head? Your lost memories? Are you sure you don't want them? And how about your freedom?"

[You don't need to worry. And I'm free here with Shinra. He allows me to do anything I want to do.]

Celty turned to Shinra. The doctor was just restraining himself from hugging her. He really, really, really felt the LOVE.

"But..." Gokudera still wanted to argue but looking at Celty and the stupid doctor; he knew that she wouldn't change her decision.

"Fine," the silver-haired finally agreed. "But, I will still help you find your head. I know that a dullahan's head is her most important thing (1). And even that doctor can't stop me." Gokudera glared at Shinra who returned it with an equally icy stare.

After all that had happened, the silver-haired mafioso left the apartment of the dullahan and the underground doctor.

* * *

><p><em>3 Days Later<em>

"Celty!" an enthusiastic white-coat wearing doctor greeted his woman companion early in the morning.

[Ahh... Good morning! I've prepared breakfast for you Shinra.]

The doctor jumped to hug the dullahan in his delight. But he stopped when he heard the door bell of their apartment ring.

[Ah.. Looks like he's here. I'm gonna get the door.]

Shinra creased his brows; he didn't know that she was expecting someone this early in the morning. He stayed at his awkward position until Celty came back with an unexpected person.

"You! What are you doing here?"

His jaw dropped at the scene before him.

The silver-haired Vongola storm guardian came back to their apartment with a box full of books about UMAs and the mysterious. He kept smiling at Celty who just handed her PDA to the mafioso to tell him something.

[Before reading all these books and thinking of the places where my head's hidden, let's have breakfast first.]

"Thank you very much Celty-san."

[Your Welcome. ^^,]

She lead the mafioso to the dining room leaving the stunned doctor in his grief.

Noooo... Celty...

The End

Author's Rants: Yay! My first take at fluff. I love Gokudera and his UMA obsession. And Shinra and Celty's lovey-dovey realationship. Haha. Hope you like it!


End file.
